We'll see
by Darkpetal16
Summary: Request Almiashipping! Kellyn x Kate or Hajime x Hitomi or Kellyn and Kate or Hajime and Hitomi. However you want to call it! XD Short story for them, complete but will probably add extra fluff chapters later on. -Some language-
1. Saying Goodbye

Hi, hi everyone. =D This is another request story for Summersevenseas ^-^ Almia shipping as the summery says. I know the chapters aren't SUPER long but that's okay because I'll be adding more 'fluff' later on. The story itself is finished but you never know, extra fluff can go a long way ;3 ;3 ;3

*DISCLAIMER* -This is my Disclaimer throughout the entire story so listen well peepz! I DARKPETAL16 SHALL NEVER OWN POKEMON. IF I DID THE FIRST THING I WOULD DO WOULD MAKE AN ANIME SERIES FOR ALL THE SHIPPINGS JUST FOR FANS.

* * *

Twink. Twink. Twink

"Ughh. Come on already! Open!" A frustrated groan echoed around the nearly empty room.

The room was just as simple room. It had a door and no windows, a small table in the middle with a chair. And in that chair sat a girl with spiky pig tails. The girl had a screw driver in one of her hands and a small box.

The girl tried again to open the lid to the box with the screwdriver—to no avail.

"COME ON ALREADY!" The girl screamed, shaking the box furiously.

Just then the door opened. The girl squealed and threw the box under the chair and pretended to be daydreaming innocently.

A boy walked in, his brown hair pointed back to a point. He looked at the girl, frowning. "Kate? ...What are you doing in here?"

The girl—Kate—smiled up innocently. "What ever do you mean Kellyn?"

"I mean what are you doing in the janiters closet?"

Kate laughed nervously. "Doing what I always do. Haha, just chilling."

Kellyn narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? What's that under your chair?"

"What's what?" Kate asked tenatively. "Oh hey, I heard that um, they're selling new pocket procetors at Fiore Department Store. Wanna go?"

"What? Seriously!" Kellyn exclaimed. "Why didn't you say so sooner! Let's go~"

Grabbing Kate's hand, Kellyn dragged her out of the room, slamming the door shut. Kate let out a breath of relief. Thank Arceus he didn't see...

And then Kellyn smirked, releasing her hand and running past her—back in the room. Kate gasped. "No! Kellyn—!"

Too late.

There was a mute silence on the other door for a moment then...

"KAAATE! YOU TRIED TO OPEN MY PERSONAL BOX AGAIN!"

"I-I'M SORRY!" Kate shouted, turning on her heel to attempt to get a run start.

Way too late. Kellyn already had the door opened and was running to catch her. Kate screamed. "I'M SORRY!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!"

Kate hung a right, racing down the school halls. Kellyn wasn't far behind. Kate dodged other students, her pig tails bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down...

Kellyn scowled, trying to catch the fast girl. How could she? Why does she always insit on going through his stuff?

Kate lept over a 'Be careful, wet floor' sign, hanging another right. Kellyn sidestepped the sign, his scowl becoming a glower.

Just then, Kate slammed into something tall and warm.

Kate landed on her butt, rubbing her nose. "Ow..."

"Got you!" Kellyn said triumpantly.

Kate winced, but looked up at what she had run into. It was the principle!"

"Kate. I have some great news for you." The princible smiled. "Would you mind stepping into my office?"

Kate blinked, tilting her head. "Huh? Okay. Be right back, Kellyn."

Kellyn sighed. "Fine. I'll kill you when you get out."

"Jee, thanks."

He smiled. "What are friends for?"

"Not killing each other?" Kate muttered, standing up and following the principle into his office.

Inside were—her parents? Kate frowned, taking a seat next to them. The principle sat on the otherside of his desk, smiling largely.

"Sweetheart..." Her mother began, a pride smile coming over her face."

"Mom..." Kate said.

"You got accepted!"

"Huh?"

The principle picked up from there. "Into the Almia Ranger School. You aced the entrance exam with ease. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Isn't this wonderful, Kate? I'm sure you'll do this school proud."

Kate was frowning. "W...Wait. You mean.. I'm leaving?"

"Yes! To a boarding school." Her mother said excitedly.

"But... What about Kellyn?"

"Oh Kellyn?" The mother's lips slightly turned down. "He was accepted in the Fiorre Elite Ranger School. But your accepted into the exclusive Almia Ranger School! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Kate slumped back in her chair. No... Kellyn was supposed to go with me...

"Uh.. Yeah mom. It makes you and daddy proud right?"

"Very." They said together.

"Then I'll go." Kate mumbled. It's what they want, right?

"I knew you would baby girl!" Her mother's smile was back. The principle beamed.

"Wondrous." He repeated. "Simply Wondrous."

"Yeah... wondrous. Hey. Can I go? I... I wanna tell Kellyn."

Her mother and father smiled softly. "Of course baby girl."

Quietly, Kate stood up, walking out of the office. The moment she was out of sight, she hung her head. Kellyn was waiting for her.

"Ready to get killed?" He asked, smirking.

"Yes."

"What?" He blinked. "Something wrong?"

She glanced at him, trying to calm herself. She wasn't doing it so well. She lurched to him, throwing her arms around his neck and muttering. "No! Yes! I got accepted."

Kellyn tensed, hesitantly he put his arms around her. "And that's bad how...?"

"I'm going to Almia and you're staying here."

"Oh."

For a moment they were silent, then Kate pulled apart. "Kellyn..."

Kellyn patted her head. "It's okay. I understand Kate."

"No Kellyn I..."

"It's alright. You'll go to Almia and become a Top Ranger, then when I become a Top Ranger we'll meet up with each other then." Kellyn smiled.

Kate shook her head. "No, Kellyn I want to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

Kate looked down, her eyes closing. "We've been the best of friends since birth."

"Yes."

"I'm going to really miss you."

Kellyn sighed. "I know but Kate, you have to do this. We'll see each other again, you'll see."

"I don't think you understand Kellyn, I'm going to _really _miss you."

He frowned. "Yeah and I'll 'really' miss you."

"No, no, no. Kellyn, what I mean is—"

"Ka~ate time to go!" Her mother sung, grabbing Kate's arm and towing her away.

Kate struggled. "No! I'm not ready! Please—"

"We need to start packing Kate, tell Kellyn bye now."

"Kellyn, I—"

Kellyn waved, smiling. "Bye Kate. See you when you're a Top Ranger."

"Kellyn I really like—"

Kate was pulled outside the school, the doors closing in front of her as she was dragged away. The doors closing her from the school, the life she had known, and from Kellyn.

"—you."

* * *

And there goes the first chapter.

;3? Review?

And I'm sorry of Kellyn is a little OOC XD I've never read the manga =/ library does NOT have it and I can't find a website to read it off of x.x So I'm just going off of what I've read from other fan fics to base his personality on. =]


	2. History Lesson

Yes, yes. A few years have indeed passed. Okay well, just a little over a year =] I'll be time skipping for the first four chapters ;3

And here we are:

* * *

A little over a year has passed since then. Kate's been going to the Almia Ranger School for a little over a year. Sure it's been fun, she's made two really great friends—Keith and Rhythmi but...

Kate sighed, tapping her pencil against her desk.

Keith glanced over at her, mouthing; What's wrong?

Kate just shook her head, looking down.

Today was Kellyn's birthday.

And once again, she was not with him to celebrate it with. Instead she was all the way in a different region without her family—who said they might be moving. Little Sister said it was still a possibility, but until that happens, she was virtually alone.

Not accounting for her best friends of course, but still, neither could ever replace Kellyn. Never.

Mrs. April walked back in the room, a stack of books in her hands. She began to pass out the books to each student. When it got to Kate, Kate looked down at the book.

History of Fiore.

Kate paled.

"Alright class. Today we're going to be brushing up on our history. Last time we did Oblivia, today we're doing Fiore." Mrs. April smiled.

Rhythmi's hand shot up. Mrs. April motioned to her. "Mrs. April?"

"Yes, Rhythmi?"

"When are we doing Almia's history?"

"Not for a while."

Rhythmi sighed.

"Now who can tell me anything about Fiore? Come on students, any detail you want to share."

Slumping in her chair, Kate lowered her eyes. Usually she was the first one to answer a question—actually, she always was—but not today. Not on this topic.

Keith raised his hand.

"Yes Keith?"

"It starts with an F."

"...Very good Keith."

Keith grinned.

"Anything else?" Mrs. April asked, her eyes looking over to Kate. "Kate? You used to live there, maybe you'd like to share something with the class."

"No thank you."

Stunned silence. Kate never rejected a question. Never.

Mrs. April blinked in surprise. "Is something wrong, Kate?"

"No ma'am."

"Then maybe you'd like to answer the question...?"

Kate looked Mrs. April in the eye. "Fine. It's where my best friend lives."

"I thought I was your best friend." Rhythmi pouted.

Keith shook his head. "Nah Rhythmi—that would be me."

"It's neither of you." Kate snapped. "You're both really important to me and you're my greatest friends here but Kellyn's my best-best friend."

"Kellyn? Is that a guy?" Rhythmi smiled.

Mrs. April cleared her throat. "Yes well. Maybe we should be going back on out topic now, unless you three would like to talk it over in detention?"

"Wait, we can talk in detention now?" Keith asked.

"Keith, please stay after school with me today."

"Aw man..." The class snickered. Kate just frowned, sighing and looking back down.

Mrs. April shook her head. "Well then. Where was I? Oh yes, facts on Fiore..."

And so it went on, for the rest of the day Mrs. April explained things Kate already knew. Things Kate had learned a long time ago about her birth country. Sigh.

When class finally let out Kate rushed out of there, hoping to avoid Rhythmi—no such luck. Rhythmi grabbed Kate's arm and tugged her away. "Kate! Explain yourself, right now."

"...I don't want to." She mumbled.

"You will or so help me I will read your diary out loud during Homeroom!" Rhythmi hissed.

"Ah! Okay, okay." Kate cringed. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Who's Kellyn?"

"My best-best friend from Fiore."

"Elaborate, please." She rolled her eyes.

Kate looked down. "My first friend I made there. We've been friends since we were born practically. He's going to Fiore Elite Ranger School right now, training to bee a Top Ranger, while I'm... here."

"And...?"

"And I miss him. That's all."

"Really?" Her eyes narrowed. "That's all?"

Kate muttered. "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

Wincing Kate sighed again. "I also really like him."

"Like-like him?"

"Yes."

"Love him?"

"No. How can I love him if I haven't seen him for over a year?" Kate blinked.

"But that would be so romantic!" Rhythmi exclaimed, smiling brightly. "Have you always liked him?"

"I've liked him for about three years now." Kate said quietly.

"THREE YEARS?" Rhythmi squealed. "That's practically love!"

"No." Kate snapped. "There's a difference. I could have loved him, I really could have, but he sent me off with a smile. He wouldn't even let me tell him how I felt towards him! He didn't get it and you know what? He probably still doesn't."

Rhythmi winced. "Ouch. So you got rejected?"

Kate nodded glumly. "Rejected before I even had a chance to confess..."

"Double ouch."

"Whatever..." Kate said bitterly. "Not like he would have done anything anyway. He probably already has a girlfriend or something..."

"Don't say that!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Never give up. Even if you don't love him, you really like him don't you?"

"Yes."

"So just hold on. I bet he'll come back for you as your white knight and everything. Hehe, it'll be so romantic. Can I be the maid of honor to your wedding?"

Kate laughed. "You can be whatever you want to be at my wedding. You're my only girl friend anyway."

"Excellent!" Rhythmi clapped. "Now let's head back to the dorms. Someone needs a mani-pedi."

Kate groaned. "Please let that 'someone' be you."

Rhythmi giggled mischievously. "What do you think?"

Kate groaned again. "Unfairness..."

Grabbing Kate's hand, Rhythmi began to guide her through the hallways and up the stairs. Kate watched their hands. After a moment she muttered. "It's his birthday."

Rhythmi stopped. "What?"

"Today. Today is Kellyn's birthday. He'll be officially two days older than me now. He was always really proud of that."

"..." Rhythmi glanced back at Kate, her eyes softening. "You don't say? Maybe you can tell me more about him upstairs. Okay?"

Kate looked back up at her, smiling slightly. "Yeah. I'd like that. Thanks, Rhythmi."

"What are future maids of honors for?"

* * *

Hehe. Keith got detention =D!

Review?


	3. Memory number 1

Woo-hoo. Another time hop. Whoopee. (No sarcasm AT ALL) ;P

* * *

She had graduated from the school just a few days ago. It was a simple graduation—minus the rabid pokemon attack—and her base was simple enough. It was a quiet town, but Kate was just fine with that.

In her hands she fiddled with her favorite screwdriver. The green handle felt a little rough in her hands. She was sitting at the edge of Breeze Hill, the wind blowing across her face. She closed her eyes, feeling the warm ray so of the sunset wash over her.

Pachirisu slept quietly in her lap. Kate opened her eyes again, looking down at the screwdriver. "I wonder what you hid in the box, Kellyn."

As was expected, no answer came. Kate relaxed, her eyes drifting shut again as she recalled a memory of her and Kellyn.

* * *

-Flash back-

"Oi! What are you doing?" Kellyn asked, looking up at the tomboy girl who sat in the tree.

Kate giggled. "I'm sitting in a tree silly!"

"Get down from there, you're going to hurt yourself."

"No I won't!" She stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'm an expert climber. Watch."

To prover her point she swung her legs away from the branch and released her grasp on it, falling to the branch below her. Again she repeated the process until she was safely on the ground with Kellyn. "See?"

Kellyn's eyes were wide. "That was amazing."

"Thank you." She giggled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"It's my birthday!"

Kellyn laughed. "I know. You're turning seven—too bad you're two days behind me."

"Grrrr." She huffed. "You're just jealous that I'm a better tree climber than you."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Natu." They said together, then laughed.

A voice called off in the distance. Kellyn sighed. "I need to go. My mom's wanting do vacume my room. Which is not good. She'll mess it up and get it all filthy. I better go show her the correct way..."

"How do you get a room filthy when vacuuming?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. But trust me—she will."

"You really hate dirty stuff, don't you?" Kate asked again, leaning forward.

Kellyn nodded. "See you tomorrow Kate—and Happy birthday."

"Bye-Bye!" Kate smiled, waving her arm as Kellyn ran off.

Kate chuckled when he was out of sigh. "Then I know the perfect birthday present for me..."

* * *

It was late at night now, the stars were out and Kate sat on the roof of Kellyn's front porch. Two buckets of—something—on either side of her. She hummed, waiting.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Me~ee. Happy birthday to me." She hummed contently.

"Okay mom, I'll be right back. Kate said she wanted to show me something." A voice called out from inside the house.

Kate grinned, readying her two buckets and having them slightly tilt over the edge.

"Okay hun. Be back in thirty minutes."

"Alright mom." Kellyn said, opening the front door and stepping outside...

Kate poured the content from the buckets—hosed down dirt, aka mud—and it poured all over Kellyn.

She burst into fits of laughter. Kellyn just stood there stunned. Mutely he looked down at his now dirty-streaked clothes. He looked up at Kate, who was now laughing hysterically.

"Kate..."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" She tried to breath, her sides heaving.

"Did you do this."

"Yeah!"

"...Kate..."

"...You..."

"...Are..."

"...So..."

"DEAD!" Kellyn shouted, leaping onto the front porch pole and began to rapidly climb the pole. Kate squealed, racing across the roof.

"AHHH! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRRY."

"IT'LL TAKE ME WEEKS TO GET THIS FILFTH OUT OF MY CLOTHES. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO LET MY MOTHER LET ME USE BLEACH? VERY! AGH!"

"AAHHH! KELLYN!"

* * *

-End Flash back-

Kate snickered at the memory. She had just barely managed to avoid getting caught by Kellyn—she had run into a pit of mud—but it was one heck of a scary run. Kellyn really could be scary, when he wanted to.

Pachirisu snored lightly. Kate patted her gently.

The sun was almost gone now, the first light of twilight coming in. Kate yawned, her eyes widening slightly as she realized she had lost total feelings in her legs now.

Mutely she shook Pachirisu awake. The white-blue-yellow pokemon blinked his eyes awake, yawning. "Chi-pa?"

"Come on buddy. It's getting late, let's head back. Barrlow should be back by now from his mission in Boyleland. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired of Carlow in charge." Kate teased.

Her partner nodded tiredly, still groggy from sleep. Yawning again herself, she scooped him in her arms and began to carry him back thinking just one thought; Damn I have the best pranks.

* * *

Lol. =D Fail prank. Eh. I'll probably add more fluff to later chapters about how she tortures Kellyn in childhood =]

But still~ Review?


	4. New Top Ranger!

Last Time Hop! (That I know of) and last chapter of the story so far =D

* * *

A Top Ranger.

That's what she was. That's what she's been. And that's who she is.

It's been a little over a week since Operation Brighton. And let me tell you—what a vacation!

Chairmen Erma was pretty sure that Keith and her deserved a good long—paid—rest. A weeks worth. And what a week... No patrols... No stupid quests... No exhausting missions. Just her, her pokemon and a nice warm bed with a side of hot chocolate.

Yum.

Too bad that week ended though, and now she stood in the debrief room. Hastings kept muttering on about how great it was for us to be back and such...

"...And to help reestablish a more safe feeling around here, we've brought in another Top Ranger. He'll be coming in from Fiore, Keith you might have heard of him." Hastings said.

At this, Kate stiffened. What?

"Ah—come on in, Kellyn." Hastings said.

Just then, the doors to the room slid open, Kate's eyes widened.

No. Way.

Kellyn walked in, dressed in full Ranger's uniform. Perched on his shoulder was a Pachirisu, followed behind him was Sven.

Sven slapped him on the back. "I'd like everyone to meet the famous Top Ranger Kellyn. He's been pretty handy in Fiore."

Kellyn nodded once, not really looking at everyone.

"Kellyn, this is Erma the Chairmen. And that's Murph right there. The lovely Wendy—hands off, she's mine—Professor Hastings. Ranger Keith and Almia's Hero, Kate."

Kellyn turned his eyes towards Kate. Instantly they widened. "Kate?"

"Kellyn?"

"Do you know anyone else with that name?"

"No. Know anyone else with spiky pig tails?"

"No."

They stared at each other. Hastings cleared his throat. "Do you two know each other?"

"You could.."

"..Say that..."

They continued to stare at each other.

Keith coughed. "Well then Kate, maybe you should show Kellyn around. Seeing how he must be new to the region and everything."

"Actualy, I've studied—Oh. Yes. That would be nice." Kellyn said flatly.

Kate just smiled, making a note to thank Keith later. She turned towards Hastings who gave a nod of approval and then lead Kellyn out. When they exited the Ranger HQ, she asked. "So, you're stationed here now?"

"For now, yes." Kellyn answered curtly.

Kate frowned. "Uhum. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Cool partner."

"Yours is the same."

"Yeah. Guess our partners are cool together?" Kate joked lamely.

"If that's what you think."

Kate looked down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Are you?"

Kate was about to nod her head in a 'yes' manner but shook her head. "Why are you mad at me?"

Kellyn looked at her, frowning. "I'm not mad."

"Yes you are! You're trying to keep your answers to a minimum. Besides, you won't look at me anymore." Kate snapped.

"Well maybe I think you're mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" She growled.

"I don't know. You tell me." Kellyn answered.

"Fine! I'm mad at you? You know why? Because I haven't seen you in two years and you never even bother to write. What is wrong with you? I thought you were my friend. I thought you cared! But I guess not which really sucks because I really cared about you. But you know what? Screw it. Screw the fact that I _had _a crush on you because I _don't _anymore because it's obvious you really, really, don't like me." She fumed.

Kellyn's eyes widened again. He opened his mouth. He closed it. He opened it again. "Kate..."

"No! Don't you 'Kate' me. Arceus, the least you could have done was write. I really thought you hated me. I really _do._"

Kellyn placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes softening. "Kate I don't hate you. I left for my school a little after you did. They don't allow any communications to go through. And by the time I graduated to become a Top Ranger, I figured you had forgotten about me."

"Forgotten?" She blinked. "Why would I do that?"

He gestured towards the building. "Look at where you've gone Kate. You're Almia's Hero for Arceu's sake. Can you blame me for being a little unsure?"

"Yes." Kate muttered.

He sighed. "Okay. I guess I deserve that. But... did you really have a crush on me?"

"Yes. I did. Past tense."

"I see." Kellyn looked away. "A shame. I really liked you too. Oh well."

Kate stared. "Wait, what?"

Kellyn just sighed again, this one more dramatic. "I suppose I'll just be forced to move on and finally get a girlfriend..."

"Wait!" Kate exclaimed. "What do you mean you liked me too?"

"Like. Past tense. Seeing how you don't return the feelings, what's the point?" Kellyn shrugged, beginning to walk ahead.

Kate rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand. "Kellyn..."

"Yes, Kate?"

"Alright, so maybe I like you a little now. Just a little." Kate muttered.

Kellyn smiled. "Do you now?"

"Maybe. You'll have to convince me of a few reasons as to why I like you."

"We can see. But first, might I offer you some lunch? I don't know about you but I'm getting a little hungry..."

"You know what? I am too. I know a great coffee shop just down the street in Puel Town. You'll love it."

"I probably will love it even more if you'll accompany me as your date."

"Maybe." Kate allowed, smiling broadly.

Kellyn smile stretched into a grin. "I'll have to take that as a yes."

Offering his arm, Kate took it, for the first time in a while, a blush creeping over her face.

Okay, so maybe she didn't _love _him.

Maybe she was _in _love with him.

She'll just wait of course, for him to admit it first—either that or she'll randomly confess on his birthday. That worked for her cousin, Summer, why not for her?

And now as she walked alongside him she smirked. But right now, she has a date with some coffee and a Top Ranger.

* * *

Aww, isn't that sweet? Kind of like my ending for Icecastleshipping. Kind of. ...I wonder if I should change it...

Eh well. =D Review please~ Or a request. Like I've said once, and I'll say it again. I'm fine with either. ;3


End file.
